El apartamento
by Escristrol
Summary: Todos tenemos un lugar en el que nos sentimos protegidos, a salvo del resto del mundo. Para Fred, ese lugar es el apartamento de Verity.


_Hola, soy yo, la loca del Frerity. En esta ocasión he aprovechado la oportunidad que ofrece el foro __**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**__ con su reto "La pareja perfecta" para escribir algo más sobre Fred y Verity. Así que sí, este fic participa en el mentado reto._

_Esta vez he intentado hacer algo distinto a lo habitual, pero es que es superior a mí. Espero que os guste, que lo disfrutéis, que améis el Frerity y, sobre todo, que todo lo que vais a leer os resulte creíble. Cuando subo algo de este estilo me corroen las dudas y las inseguridades, pero espero que haya ido bien._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Fred y Verity no me pertenecen. De haber sido así, no sólo serían canon sino que, además, vivirían felices y comerían una docena de perdices al día. Por lo menos._

* * *

**El apartamento**

* * *

El apartamento de Verity es pequeño y está desordenado. En la mesa del salón están los restos de la cena que se interrumpió tan precipitadamente anoche. Y en el suelo de la cocina, tirada de cualquier manera, se encuentra la blusa blanca que ayer llevaba Verity y que Fred, en un arrebato, casi le arranca a mordiscos.

Él podría justificarse de mil maneras diferentes. Podría decir que mientras Verity fregaba los platos, el agua saltó sobre su camisa y resaltó partes de su anatomía que no deberían haber sido resaltadas —no antes de terminar de recoger la cocina, claro—. También podría hablar de la manera en que Verity se mordía el labio, una y otra vez, mientras insistía en que, por mucho que George lo supiera todo, debían mantener las formas (y las manos quietas) en su lugar de trabajo.

Por último, Fred podría jurar que cuando comenzó a besar su cuello, sólo lo hizo como una broma; que no sabía cómo ni cuándo el ambiente distendido se había tornado en aquella atmósfera atrapante en la que sólo existían ellos dos, las pecas de los labios de ella y sus respiraciones agitadas. Fred podría decir mil cosas diferentes para excusarse, pero eso no cambiaría el resultado de lo ocurrido. Y eso significaba que la blusa de Verity seguiría en el suelo durante un rato más.

Hambriento, y sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar, Fred echa un vistazo a su alrededor. Al fondo de la cocina, al lado del fregadero, se encuentra esa especie de armario frío y blanco donde los _muggles_ guardan la comida para que no se les estropee. Juraría que Verity lo llamó _venera._

Fred ha de reconocer que al principio le sorprendió que la chica tuviera tantos aparatos _muggles_ en su apartamento, pero todo cobró sentido cuando ella le explicó que su madre no era una bruja y que se le hacía raro no tenerlos. Además, pronto se acostumbró a ellos y algunos hasta le resultaron útiles. Si cuando estaba en casa de Verity nunca sabía dónde dejaba la ropa, cómo para saber dónde narices estaba su varita.

En ocasiones, Fred no podía evitar pensar que aquel piso era el sueño de Arthur Weasley hecho realidad. Quizás, algún día se la presentase. Le sorprendió la sensación de calor que se apoderó de su pecho al pensar en aquella posibilidad.

Apenas unos instantes después de que aquella idea tomase forma en su mente, Verity entra en la cocina. Camina despacio, con expresión somnolienta, y vestida con una prenda grande y holgada que Fred rápidamente identifica como suya. Debería acordarse de recuperarla antes de irse.

—Buenos días, dormilona—dice con voz socarrona—. Te ofrecería algo para desayunar, pero hay dos problemas. El primero es que estamos en tu casa y, por tanto, tú deberías ofrecerme algo a mí —ignorando la mirada divertida que le lanza la chica, Fred continúa—. El segundo es que es prácticamente la hora de comer. Sin el prácticamente, quiero decir.

Verity se acerca a él, bostezando y restregándose los ojos, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, y el corazón de Fred da un vuelco. A pesar de que ya ha pasado varias noches en el apartamento de la joven, todavía no acostumbra a verla así, tan vulnerable. Cuando Verity está recién levantada, con el cabello rubio enredado y desordenado, Fred podría jurar que es la viva imagen de la inocencia. Salvo porque sabe que no lo es. La ropa en el suelo y las sábanas revueltas que, a duras penas, cubren la cama son una prueba de ello.

—Bueno…—insiste, tragando saliva—. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Verity sonríe.

—Es sábado—constata ella.

—Ajá.

—Los sábados me gusta quedarme en la cama.

Al escuchar esa última frase, Fred siente como la sangre se le agolpa en los oídos y su corazón empieza a latir desbocado. No entiende por qué Verity tiene ese efecto en él ni tiene interés alguno por descubrirlo. Le basta con saber que él puede provocar lo mismo en ella. Y eso lo excita.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, Fred se abalanza sobre la joven, que lo observa provocativa, y captura los labios de Verity entre los suyos. La respuesta de la chica no se hace esperar. Con movimientos lentos, pero seguros, la lengua de Verity se abre paso en la boca de Fred, explorando cada rincón.

Y al joven le sabe a gloria.

Dado que Verity se lo ha dejado bien claro con su respuesta —y su posterior actitud— Fred decide ir más allá y, con toda la sutileza de la que es capaz, sube su mano hasta el pecho de Verity, el cual, con movimientos suaves y circulares, comienza a acariciar.

Ella suspira y Fred sabe que ya es suya.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrroaaaaaaaaar._

O lo era.

El joven mago abre los ojos, sorprendido, sólo para encontrarse con que Verity lo está mirando con ojos oscuros y culpables. Al parecer, aquel rugido que había destrozado la magia del momento, provenía de su estómago.

—Tengo hambre— se excusa con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

Fred asiente. En realidad, él también está muerto de hambre. Es sólo que sus prioridades cambiaron drásticamente cuando vio a Verity salir de la habitación con una única prenda de ropa puesta.

Con una habilidad que resulta sorprendente —habida cuenta de que el cuerpo de Fred, a pesar de ser un par de años menor, es el doble que el de ella— Verity se deshace del abrazo que la mantenía presa y se dispone a preparar algo para comer. Mientras lo hace, tararea una alegre tonadilla que pronto Fred habrá memorizado y que, en más de una ocasión, se sorprenderá cantando.

No obstante, por el momento, el joven se limita a observarla y a sonreír; a disfrutar del momento.

Porque sabe que, a pesar de que el mundo se detenga para ellos mientras estén dentro de esas cuatro paredes que componen el pequeño apartamento de Verity, la realidad en la que viven es oscura y peligrosa. Asimismo, él es consciente de que, cuando llegue el momento, no temerá luchar por lo que es justo.

Sin embargo, mientras esté en el apartamento, no piensa permitir que _El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y_ su atajo de chalados destrocen su pequeña burbuja. Ni ellos, ni el idiota de Percy que tanto daño está haciendo a su madre y al que, a pesar de que lo mucho que echa de menos, querría pegar un buen puñetazo.

Sacude la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

—Verity.

—¿Sí?

—Yo que tú prepararía algo más contundente. Habrá que recuperar fuerzas.

Por toda respuesta, ella suelta una carcajada.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¿Algo que criticar? ¿Amor? ¿Odio?_


End file.
